


amor vincit omnia

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Loss, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, supportive boyfriends, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: Lilith finds another way to punish Magnus without physically hurting him.-Malec-centered change through 3x08-3x10 with additional scenes after that 3x10 ending!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Big thank you to Accalia for being my Beta! You're the best!

Lilith had been moments away from destroying The Seelie Queen when the leader spoke about her knowledge pertaining to the whereabouts of her Owl. She had tried to track him, but, whoever had him was hiding him behind a clever ward. A ward not even the Queen of Edom could get through. 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” The Seelie Queen stated calmly, “I’ll give you the location of your Owl and how to breach those nasty wards, and you will never return to my region of the Seelie Realm, nor will you ever make an attempt on my life.”

Resigned, Lilith lowered her hand, her magic dissipating into nothing. “Fine. Where is he?.”

0000

The instant Lilith was given the location, she felt overcome with annoyance more than anything. She had been to this location already; she should have figured this is where her Owl would be. Not surprised, The Seelie Queen undoubtedly knew she’d come for her first before pausing to think of her Owl’s whereabouts. 

Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus. Magnus Bane, lover to her Owl’s parabatai. 

After using Magnus’ own power of potions for her Owl, it made sense that the morally straight, lover of mortals would attempt to fix things. 

Lilith peered into Magnus’ loft from his balcony, first to see what she was about to walk into and second, to see how to exact revenge. She had the element of surprise on her side and intended on using it. Her face screwed up curiously at the scene in front of her.

Her Owl, Magnus, the parabatai and the sister were all standing, connected by magic flowing through Magnus’ hands. She could see that the siblings’ eyes were clouded over with a milky white film while Magnus’ warlock mark was out, his face screwed up in concentration, sweat beading and falling down his face.

Lilith noticed instantly what Magnus was trying to do and how exactly it would work in her favor. She grinned, inhaling deeply. 

Lifting her hands in front of her, she closed her eyes, gathering the spell she needed. 

Opening her eyes, they shone dark red as she exhaled, streams of magic shooting out of her palms, punching open Magnus’ balcony doors, glass shattering everywhere. Before Magnus could so much as react to the sound, the magic was slamming into his back, immobilizing him. His magic still circulated amongst the siblings, keeping them linked together by the parabatai bond. 

Lilith strolled into the room, moving to come up behind Magnus. She wrapped her arms around his torso, hands roaming over his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Let….Go..” Magnus managed to bite out, his jaw nearly locked as the rest of his body remained immobile in place. 

“Not a chance Little Prince.” She whispered, nipping at his ear lobe with her teeth. “You took something of mine.” Her lips slid down his neck, causing Magnus to shudder, despite the spell keeping him in place. “And now I’m going to take something of yours.” 

Magnus grit his teeth, trying everything in his power to close his hands. 

“Ah Ah.” Lilith tutted, her hands moving away from his chest and taking hold of his shoulders, her grip tight as her hands moved down his own arms, gripping each of his wrists. 

“Alex…ander….now” Magnus gasped, fighting the strength of his spell, mixed in with Lilith’s. He tried to usher out a warning but with a pained sound, his voice was muffled.

0000

It tore Alec apart, standing in front of a completely broken Jace. He had seen him cry before, he had seen him torn up and in pain but this, this was different. Jace wasn’t just in pain, he was broken. Completely, devastatingly broken. Alec felt the pain in his heart, almost similar to when he felt Jace die, only this was an emotional torment that seeped into the muscle. 

He felt a familiar tingle in his lower abdomen once more, watching as Jace’s parabatai rune glowed, knowing he felt the same thing. He had thought it was only seconds ago that Magnus’ voice echoed in his head but he could hear him again, he could hear clear distress in his voice.

“I promise Jace. She won’t take you again.” Alec said, watching as Jace’s uncertainty wavered in his eyes as he looked at his two siblings. 

Alec grasped Izzy’s hand tightly, holding out his other hand to Jace. 

Alec and Izzy watched as Jace reached for Alec’s hand. Alec could feel the power as their hands came closer. Inches away. They were going to make it back. They were going to fulfill their promise. 

Except everything changed from one second to the next. 

A powerful burst of magic slammed into them in the middle of their tripback, knocking all of them away from each other, ripping their hands out of their respective grips. 

Jace slammed into the lamp and the nightstand next to the bed, pieces of wood and glass littering his body as he fell to the ground. 

Izzy was thrown against the partially closed door, colliding against the hallway wall. 

Alec was thrown the furthest, slamming into what would be Jace’s wardrobe in his real room. The heavy wood didn’t so much as dent as his larger body slammed into it. He felt his breath leave him, as he landed on a knee. 

Looking up, eyes wide, Alec expected to appear in Magnus’ loft, hoping the break of Lilith’s spell was simply strong enough to throw them apart.

Instead, Alec was met with Jace’s room, still trapped in his parabatai’s mind. 

“Iz?” He asked as he started to stand on shaking legs. He could see her lying on the floor in the hallway, not moving. 

“Jace?” He asked, looking up and seeing his parabatai curling in on himself against the broken pieces of the night stand, arms protectively covering his head.

“No…no no no…please…” Jace was mumbling incoherently. 

Alec began to take a step but was pushed back by a force he couldn’t see. The power slamming him hard into the wardrobe again, knocking his head hard enough to cloud his vision. He tried to lift his arms to fight off the invisible force but they were pinned to his sides. 

“Jace!” Alec called over, hoping to get through to him but seeing through blurred vision that Jace was lost again.

Suddenly startled by a new attack, Alec struggled in the grip, feeling something tightening around his throat. He tried to gasp for air but found he couldn’t. He tried to move, willed any body part to do anything, but nothing was working. 

When Alec was afraid he was going to pass out, he wondered if he would really die. Was his body in Magnus’ loft convulsing? Did Magnus know anything was wrong? Surely he’d be able to sense that this wasn’t right.

He collapsed like a rag doll on the ground, coughing and wheezing in his attempt to get air back into his lungs. 

“Mag…nus…” Alec managed to rasp out before another coughing attack took control. 

Before Alec could properly react, a large demon suddenly swooped down from the rafters, landing on top of him. He gasped as he felt a large talon dig into his right bicep, the other set of claws keeping his left arm down. The weight of the large beast pressed painfully into his body as if it were trying to make Alec become part of the floor. 

“Alexander Lightwood.” A woman’s voice whispered softly in his head. Alec turned his head to find the voice, but saw no one else in the room. 

The demon’s head leaned down more, its human-like eyes staring curiously at him. Alec found that he was drawn to those eyes, unable to tear his own away. 

Smaller claws, almost like hands, reached out, grasping his chin, first in a soft caress, then in a bruising grip. 

“You’re mine now. Join your brother.” She said, pinching Alec’s jaw tight enough to force his mouth to open. 

The demon opened its mouth, black liquid spilling out directly into Alec’s mouth. He tried in vain to turn his head but the grip held too tightly, the liquid going into his mouth, over his lips and chin, over his nose. 

Alec began to choke on it, taking an involuntary swallow, gagging and sputtering in an attempt to puke or remove it from his mouth. 

When Alec finally stopped fighting back, going all but limp, the demon lifted off of him, flying back into the rafters. 

0000

Izzy groaned, her hand going to her head immediately. She felt like she’d drank two bottles of tequila on her own, then fought a den of raveners and then stayed up for three days straight without even the help of a stamina rune. 

She sat up, looking around Magnus’ loft. She had expected to see Alec’s worried face hovering above her, observe Jace’s anguished but relieved face to be back, and Magnus with a large martini in his hand.

Instead, to her horror, Izzy realized her brothers were gone and Magnus was in what appeared to be an unconscious heap on the ground. 

Izzy, her body too weak to stand, crawled quickly over towards Magnus. She placed her hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of his neck, feeling a pulse. 

“Magnus? Magnus wake up. Wake up!” Izzy commanded, shaking his shoulder gently at first but more firmly once it was apparent he wasn’t going to just wake up. 

“Sorry.” She apologized before slapping him. 

Magnus groaned from the stinging in his cheek, eyes blinking slowly open.

“Isabelle..wh…” But everything that had happened came crashing back down, causing Magnus to sit up quickly. 

Magnus stared at the place where Alec had been standing, not surprised to see that he wasn’t there. 

“What happened? We were about to bring Jace back and then…I think we were separated.” Izzy admitted, trying to recall what she could remember but the last bit was too fuzzy. 

“Lilith.” Magnus said softly, his hands pulling at his hair in frustration. 

“What about her?” 

“She found us. She used their opened bond to get to Alec, I just know it.” He felt tears threaten to pool into his eyes but he blinked them away, determined to not admit defeat. He turned to look at Izzy. “We have to find them, now.” 

0000

Lilith smiled as she stared at her dear Owl and the parabatai as they stood in soldier formation side by side. 

“My Owl…go, bring me Clary Fairchild unharmed.” She ordered, walking closer to him. 

He gave a quick nod. “Yes, My Queen.”

She leaned closer, pressing her lips against his, red tendrils of magic flooding out of her and into him. “You need your strength.” 

Without another word, the Owl left the room. 

Lilith turned her attention to her newest addition. 

“I can’t say that I blame the warlock for his taste in a partner.” She began, walking casually around Alec. Her hand moved over his broad shoulders and down one arm as she made her way back around to his front. 

“Tall, handsome, brave.” She reached her hand up, caressing the side of his face with the side of her hand. “A Nephilim. A taboo relationship, really.” 

A wicked grin grew on her face. “I know you’re in there and I know you can hear me. If anyone you care for comes for you, I will order you to kill them slowly.” She reached up, moving a few stray hairs that hung limply over his forehead. “And once you’ve killed them and Jonathan is back to living in this realm, then I will release you. And once I release you, I will order your parabatai to kill you. After that, I will release him and allow Jonathan to enact his revenge.” She patted his cheek roughly, her hand moving below his chin, grasping it tightly. “Now kiss me.” 

Alec bent down, his lips pressing firmly against hers. Lilith felt her power surging forward and out of her, going into him through their connect. 

Pulling away, she smiled at him. “You will be My Wolf. You’re intelligence and your instincts are unrivaled.” She began stepping away, going towards her alter. “Go now...check the security of this building.”


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the plan?" Izzy asked as she and Simon met with Luke and Magnus inside Magnus' loft.

"I'm able to track Alec through his bow. He's not far." Magnus explained, his hand gripping the object in question. 

"And we assume Lilith is nearby?" Luke supplied.

"Why else would he be near this building?" Magnus sighed, looking at his laptop with the GPS showing them the large building in Manhattan. "She needs protection. I would wager he's a line of defense to get through, possibly Jace too." 

Magnus was thankful that Lilith must have been too preoccupied to cloak Alec the same way she'd done with Jace. 

"So, we just need to go in and get him, right?" Simon asked, glancing at the building. It looked similar to the one he and Luke had first gone to. 

"I don't think it's a good idea if you go in." Luke said to Simon who looked at him with wounded expression.

"I can take care of myself." Simon stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not the problem," Magnus said before Luke could comment, "this is." He said, poking Simon gently in the forehead. 

Simon touched his head, the realization dawning on him. 

"Alec and Jace might try to attack you and you can't control that. We're not going to let you kill him." 

"Then how can I help?" 

"You go in and carefully scope out the building. Let us know how many demons she has, how many hostages are under her control and report back." Luke explained, putting his hand on Simon's shoulder, "Stealth Mode."

Simon smiled, nodding his head. "Stealth Mode." 

0000

"Is there anything I can do?" Maryse asked Izzy over the phone as they headed towards the building. 

"We don't want you to get hurt Mom. Alec and Jace would be beside themselves if you got hurt trying to save them."

"I'm their mother. I should be there." 

"I know, I know. Look, they're going to need you after all of this is over. They're going to need your support and you can't do that if you're dead." Izzy paused. "We're around the corner, I'll call you once we've got them."

Izzy, Luke and Magnus stood outside of the large building in the cover of darkness as they waited for Simon to reappear from his scouting.

"What's taking him so long?" Magnus mumbled, his arms wound tightly around himself. 

"It's a large building." Luke answered him, moving closer and putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder for support. "Alec is strong. He's going to be okay." 

Magnus gave him a small smile. "I know. I just wish I could have stopped her. I was a puppet under her control. Twice, only the first time unwittingly." 

"You can't blame yourself. None of us could have seen any of this coming." 

Simon appeared in front of them, heaving breathlessly. Magnus wondered curiously why he seemed tired out, vampires didn't need to breathe in the first place. Vampires were fascinating creatures. 

"It's eerily empty," Simon explained, turning to look at the building, "I can't get to the top...it's warded or something. I think there might have been an access through a back stairwell but I heard voices so...I couldn't be stealth anymore." 

"Then we need to drawl them out. Any ideas?" Magnus asked the group.

"I have one." Luke said.

"Pull the fire alarm and come back here Simon. That's sure to get their attention." 

0000

The four of them watched anxiously as anyone that was remaining in the building quickly made their way out. The building was primarily an office space so luckily there weren't hundreds of mundanes and unaccounted pets that would be caught in the crossfire. 

"That seems to be the last of them." 

The four of them began to move towards the building when Simon stopped.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, all of them on alert.

"I can hear...whizzing?" Simon said. 

The instant the word left his mouth, Magnus' eyes grew and he threw up a shield that circled them. Not even a second later, an arrow connected with the side, having been aimed at Simon's head. 

They all looked in the direction the arrow came from, not seeing anything. Izzy pulled out her stele, activating her Farsighted rune while Luke's eyes glowed. 

"Where is he?" Izzy asked, turning to look behind her. 

There was another clank against the shield, this time aiming for Luke, but it fell short thanks to Magnus. 

"I'm going to shake things up, but it means I need to drop this shield. Be prepared to run for cover." Magnus said to the group, bringing his arms slowly down to his sides.

"Ready." Luke said.

"Ready." Izzy repeated.

The trio stared at Simon who was still looking out, trying to find where the shots were coming from. At the silence, he turned, seeing everyone staring at him. 

"Oh!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, sorry. Ready." 

"On my word." Magnus instructed, bringing his hands up. "NOW!" He shouted, throwing his arms down, magic slamming into the group, causing an earthquake like feeling to erupt around them. Building shook, car alarms went off and a power line went down not too far away from them. 

"He's there!" Izzy shouted, pointing West of their location. She saw Alec catching himself on the ledge of the building he was standing on. It was much smaller than the building Lilith was undoubtedly in. 

"Simon! Stay hidden!" Luke ordered with Simon nodding and disappearing from the group. 

Izzy and Luke took one alley while Magnus slowly crept down the other side. 

"Remember, he trained with Jace. He's just as quick and cunning." Izzy whispered to Luke. 

"You trained with them too. Don't forget that." 

Izzy smirked. "Yes, but they're parabatai, they had much more training than I did, especially after the oath."

"And you're telling me you didn't break the rules and train with them anyways?"

Izzy grinned. "You know what I mean." 

"You shouldn't..." But Luke was cut off as he staggered back, the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his shoulder. 

Izzy looked over, watching as Alec jumped down from the fire escape he'd been hiding on. "You okay?" 

Luke nodded.

Izzy stood in front of him protectively, her whip already uncurling. 

"Alec...it's me. It's Isabelle. I'm here to help you." She said, hesitant to attack as Alec walked closer. 

"Little Izzy, the rebel daughter." Alec answered her, his bow in his hand, a sign she recognized. Whenever Alec was trying to resolve tension, he kept hold of his bow in what looked like a disarmed manner when it wasn't the case at all. She could see, even with his jacket on, the tension in his arm. It would take him maybe 5 seconds to grab an arrow, aim and shoot. 

"You and Jace, both so selfish. Both doing whatever you wanted because you knew I'd cover for you. You knew I'd lie and accept the punishment if it was found out. You knew I'd do extra duties so you wouldn't get caught. And for what? For your love? Your love is worth nothing to me." Izzy didn't let his words phase him even though it was her brother's voice stating these things. 

"I don't know what you are, but you're not my brother." Izzy flicked her wrist, her whip cracking through the air, circling around Alec's wrist that was attached to the hand holding the bow. 

Alec cringed as the electrum thrummed up his arm and then through his body, gritting his teeth. He inhaled deeply, twisting his arm around the whip. He opened his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 

With no warning, Alec jerked the whip with more force than Izzy knew he was capable of, pulling her several feet closer to him. 

"How many times have I told you not to fight in heels? You could have held your ground with better grip." Alec taunted, smiling and yanking again, this time forcing Izzy to let go of the whip or else she'd be in grabbing distance of Alec. 

Izzy pulled out a blade instead, readying herself to go on defense. 

"Ready to slay your Big Brother? Now that's not very sibling-like of you." Alec unraveled the whip from his arm, tossing it across the alley. He moved his bow, Izzy noticing the slight tremble in the arm, hoping she had at least weakened him a little. 

"He can take a few hits. I won't let you use him." 

Alec glared, charging her with his blade she barely noticed him pulling out. She held hers up, effectively blocking a hit that was meant for her collarbone. She strained against his weight but held her ground as he continued to push towards her. The instant she felt him pulling back for another attack, she moved with him. 

Izzy used her momentum from pushing against his assault, slamming her body underneath his arm and turning her blade so the hilt was facing him, hitting him in the solar plexus. 

Alec gasped, staggering back a couple steps. He placed his free hand on his chest, struggling to catch his breath.

"Cheap...shot." He coughed out, readying himself for another attack.

He went to strike her again but saw in her stance how she was going to block it. He continued what looked to be another attack with the blade, instead making a fist with his left hand and punching her directly in the face. Izzy didn't make a noise, too shocked from the hit as she backed away from him, feeling slightly disoriented by the hit. 

"If you paid more attention during training, you'd remember never to pivot your foot before an attack. You don't even know how many times I've had to do double duty during missions to keep you alive. If you were a better Shadowhunter, I wouldn't have to constantly babysit you."

"You're not him." Izzy whispered angrily, her voice wavering only slightly. 

"Now...where did that dog go?" Alec asked, turning and looking around the alley for Luke.

Alec whistled. "Come here boy...fetch." 

Alec froze, turned and lifted his blade, the dagger he'd previously thrown at Luke connecting with his blade, being redirected into the brick wall. 

"Nice try." Alec grinned, coming towards Luke who had a hand pressed against the wound on his chest. 

Alec managed two steps before he stopped completely. He grimaced, his fingers barely twitching, his eyes looking wildly around the alley. 

"Got him?" Luke asked as he walked towards Izzy to check on her bleeding nose. 

"Yeah." Magnus answered, coming from behind Alec, his hands raised, a barely visible stream of magic leaving one of his palms, sprinkling over Alec.

"Let me go, Warlock." Alec spit out, unable to turn his head. His eyes went to their corners until Magnus came into view, following him when he stopped to stand in front of him. 

"You will have no power soon." Magnus answered him. 

Magnus reached forward with his free hand, forcing Alec to release the blade in his hand. Izzy came up behind him, unbuckling the quiver from his back so he couldn't get to his arrows. 

"Now what?" Luke asked as he and Izzy came to stand on either side of Magnus.

"If I'm correct, Lilith needed part of Clary's soul so she could no longer get through to Jace. It happened a couple times. Alec is still in there, we just have to reach him." 

"I bet you're dying to know what Alexander's secrets are. His true feelings about you and your immortality..." Alec grinned, eyes darkening. "He..." Magnus snapped his fingers, any sound that was going to come out stopped. Alec frowned quickly, the death stare unnerving. 

"He'll tell me himself." Magnus said, raising both hands and placing them on Alec's cheeks gently. "Come back to me, my love." He said softly, feeling Alec tense underneath his hands, feeling the struggle as the demon tried to fight against the spell keeping him in place. 

"Come on Alec...you're stronger than this." Izzy encouraged, wrapping her arms around Alec from his back, resting her head between his shoulder blades. 

"You got this Alec." Luke added, patting him on one of his arms. 

"Alexander, I love you." Magnus tilted his head, kissing Alec on the corner of his mouth. When he pulled back, Magnus dropped his glamour, his real eyes staring into Alec's. "I can see you in there."

Alec's eyes watered as he struggled in the embrace of his loved ones and of the magic keeping him still. He could feel the dark energy all over his body but he felt that it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been.

"Back up." Magnus warned, all three of them doing so as Magnus let the magic go, releasing Alec. 

He backed up hard into the wall, hands digging into his hair, crying out in pain and frustration. Suddenly he reached for the collar of his shirt, nearly ripping it completely, the trio's eyes widening. 

From the center of Alec's chest,they could see a red glow underneath his skin rising up his body. It moved between his pecs and slowly, agonizingly so, up his throat. Their eyes raised with it, watching as a look of panic settled on Alec's face before he startlingly puked, a red and black mixture that looked like tar dribbled out of his mouth. 

Alec slid partially down the wall, landing on his knees. 

He heaved a few times, his body trying to expel anything else left in his body. After a few minutes, his body trembling, he looked up, seeing the trio staring at him. 

"Magnus? Iz?" He asked, taking them in, his eyes resting on Luke for a moment before going back to his boyfriend. "What happened?" He looked around some more, trying to get his bearings. “Where’s Jace?” 

Izzy grinned in relief, falling down to her knees and wrapping her arms fiercely around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Good to have you back. Let me find Simon." Luke said, giving them a minute. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Izzy gently, his strength weakened. He looked up at Magnus for an explanation. 

"Let's get back to the loft and I'll explain." Magnus told him, seeing the stress and worry already appearing back on his lover's face. It was going to hurt worse, telling him about Jace. 

Izzy stood up with Alec, helping him when needed. "Stay" She instructed, keeping him leaning against the wall. She walked across the alley so she could retrieve her whip. 

Luke and Simon came into view as they both walked back into the alley. 

"Can you walk?" Magnus asked to Alec, reaching out to caress the side of his face gently. 

Alec closed his eyes for a few seconds then nodded. "I think so." 

Magnus dropped his hand, stepping a coupleof feet away to create a portal. Luke and Simon walked through it first, then Izzy. Magnus reached his hand out for Alec to take. 

Alec's fingers barely brushed against Magnus' before a strong force, unlike anything Magnus had ever felt before, shoved him into his portal. The former catching him off guard, the portal snapping closed right behind him, without Alec in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec’s face furrowed in pain as he started to come to. He had had a hold of Jace and Izzy and they were being pulled out of the dreamscape. Jace was coming home with them, they had done it. 

His lips quirked up when his mind began to wake up more, relief washing over him in tidal waves. He was exhausted, feeling the pull of sleep wanting to take him over but he had to see Jace for himself. He had to thank Magnus for what he’d been able to do for them.

Alec rolled over onto his side, finally opening his eyes blearily to the room around him. The happiness subsided quickly as he scrambled up to his feet in shock.

No longer was he lying on Magnus’ floor. He was somewhere else; in a room he didn’t recognize. 

In the center, was a large table, as if it were to feed 15 people. A large fireplace was roaring to life. The furniture and the decor of the room reminded him of Magnus’ loft a little. It was high class, expensive, some vintage. It was exquisite but something else caught his eye. 

At the end of the room near what looked to be a balcony was a large stone slab. He could smell before he noticed the blood that was seeping into it…or maybe out of it, he couldn’t tell. 

Alec went to take a step but paused immediately, his eyes widening at his latest predicament. He was trapped, standing in the center of the Malachi Configuration.

“What a loyal, strong heart I have in my company.” A woman’s voice said, startling Alec in his current, tensed state. Luckily, thanks to his training, he didn’t physically react to it.

Alec watched as a woman came closer to his prison. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Lilith.” 

“Alexander Lightwood. Jace’s parabatai, correct?” Lilith asked casually, taking slow, sensual steps closer.

Alec didn’t answer, instead choosing to glare at the demon.

“Stubborn too. It’s really a shame that you were protected from most demonic possession as a child, though, it seems you’ve been corrupted twice, now. You were my prize Wolf for too short a time.” Lilith shrugged her shoulders in resignation. “You do make an eye catching addition to the room.”

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked instead, ignoring her attempts at egging him on. He had other questions, like why he was here and not at the loft, and what was a Wolf, but those could wait. 

“My Owl is doing what he’s told.” 

“Jace doesn’t belong to you, in whatever twisted fantasy you think is going to work.” 

“Jace stole from me!” She shouted, the room shaking slightly. “He killed my poor boy. Now, Jace is going to pay.” Alec could see a hint of giddiness in her eyes. 

“You’re not going to get away with this.” Alec tried, knowing it was mostly for naught.

Lilith raised her arm, twisting her hand upward, red cracked over her fingers, a ball of energy being squeezed in her hand. Alec rubbed his chest suddenly, a sharp pain growing in size and intensity in his chest. He gasped as her fingers came closer together, both hands holding onto his chest. He clenched his jaw, doing his best not to make a sound. 

He fell to one knee, breathing harshly through his nose. 

“You sweet, naive human. What I have planned is almost complete. Once I bring Jonathan back, I will set the two of them against Jace’s family, killing all of them. We will bring Clarissa with us for our new family.” She smiled, the thought of a family coming through. “And as for you…Jace will kill you slowly. And when you’re on your last breath, I’ll release Jace while his hand is still on the dagger.” With a smile on her face, Lilith released her magic and walked out of the room. 

0000

Alec paced in the small square prison he had, trying to come up with a solution to escape. If he had his stele, he could at least send off a fire message to Magnus or Izzy, to let them know he was okay. 

One thing Alec Lightwood never was was idle and being trapped in this small space was driving him mad. He needed to always be doing something, whether it was training, hunting, filing reports or spending time with Magnus. 

He had spent time examining the blades that held the configuration together but none of them had a weak spot. He had attempted to kick one of them but the instantly regretted it as an electrical shock ran up his leg, running throughout his body. 

Alec ran his hands through his hair for possibly the 100th time when he heard a door opening across the room. Turning around to face whoever it was, he was shocked to see bright red hair walking in.

“Clary!” Alec called out to her, unable to help himself. 

Clary abruptly stopped walking, turning her head in the direction her name was called, forcing The Owl to stop as well.

“Alec!” Clary began to struggle in The Owl’s grip but he just grunted, tightened his hold on her arm and dragged her into another room. 

Out of habit, Alec stepped to follow but stopped just short of getting himself shocked again. 

“Dammit.” He swore, pulling at his hair once more. 

Alec watched the closed door anxiously that they had walked through, hoping Clary was okay. It wasn’t more than five minutes later when The Owl walked out, closing the door behind him. 

He had an amused smirk on his face as he walked closer to Alec. 

“Jace…I know you’re in there. We need to get out of here.” Alec tried, looking into his eyes, at the same time recognizing them and then not at all. It was one of the most heartbreaking feelings Alec had ever felt. He knew this person standing in front of him but the return stare was angry and indifferent.

“You know…” Jace…no, he was The Owl, began. “I think you have too much room in there.” 

Alec watched as The Owl came closer, grabbing one of the swords that was keeping Alec trapped in the box. He lifted it just enough to keep the connection, thereby making it impossible for Alec to break out, dragging it closer towards Alec. Cursing silently under his breath, Alec had no choice but to back up as he closed in the box. He walked over to another one, repeating the process.

Now, instead of Alec having a six by six foot space, it was down to about three by three, if that. If he were to sit down, he’d have to be careful about stretching out his legs. 

“Is this how you’ll kill me? Shock me to death? A little disappointing, don’t you think?” Alec scoffed, searching around the box, trying to find a way for him to somehow dislodge one of the swords. 

“Shocking you will only be the first part of the plan, Alexander.” He sneered his name, taking on a cursed version of the gentle, loving way Magnus would call him that name. “Slowly killing you, having you beg for mercy, begging for your parabatai, now that…that will be worth it.” 

The Owl turned to leave the room. 

“Jace is still in there and eventually, you’re going to lose.” 

0000

Several hours had passed as Alec sat there, his long body cramped from having to tuck his limbs in or else face being electrocuted. That was something he didn’t want to feel if he could prevent it. 

Through the large windows in the room he was in, the sun had come up. Maybe he had dozed off at some point for a little while; it was possible. His neck was a little sore and he didn’t remember seeing the sun begin to rise. 

Carefully, he maneuvered so he could lie on his back, keeping his legs bent, his arms carefully at his sides. He stared at the ceiling, noticing a dent in the otherwise perfect, old oakwood. He let out a sigh, trying to think of anything that would get him out of this scenario. He had watched The Owl try to escape by pressing on the electric walls, with no avail. He highly doubted he would be able to get out of it. 

“Think outside the box…” He mumbled to himself, lifting his arm up and rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He pushed into his eyes until he saw white, blinking them back open, watching as spots danced briefly before his vision settled.

He looked again, noticing something he hadn’t before. His eyes darted around his small prison, a small smirk growing on his face. 

The Malachi Configuration did make four walls around him, that much was true. The walls didn’t make it to the ceiling. It looked like they stopped at maybe 6.5 feet. Alec looked around, noticing that he was luckily alone in the room.

Standing up, he groaned as his body protested, sore from disuse. Bending his legs, Alec jumped straight, arms raised as high as he could go. To his relief, nothing shocked him. He smiled but it was short lived. He could jump, and he could jump high, but how could get jump high enough to get out of here? 

Looking up again, he watched how the beams above him were jointed and moved along the ceiling. The wood was maybe 8 inches deep and flush against the wall. That gave him very, very little to grasp on. 

He was a Shadowhunter, dammit, and he had to try. 

Alec moved as close as he dared to one of the walls, a large beam directly above him. He bent his legs and moved down as low as he could allow, needing to muster up as much height as he could.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Alec jumped, hands grasping painfully and awkwardly to the beam. He hung carefully, his hands, smashing the beam as tightly as possible between them. Making a low groan, Alec used his upper body strength to pull and swing his legs up, his feet grabbing onto either side of the beam as much as he could with boots on.

Now, the harder part; moving over the scorching configuration.

Very carefully, Alec pushed his hands up, extending them above his head, feeling sweat beading on his palms and his forehead. He carefully pulled his upper body towards his hands, stretching himself as much as he could. When he felt the tug on his feet, Alec paused. He took a deep, steadying breath, concentrating on his hands tightening their hold as he dragged his feet against the beam, keeping their grip as he scrunched himself up. He repeated the action, his movement reminding him of how a caterpillar looked when it moved. 

Alec stiffened, feeling the heat on his back as he carefully crossed over the barrier, thanking the Angel that the configuration didn’t have a top. His hands were beginning to sweat but he tried not to think about it, not wanting to slip. He morbidly wondered that, if he were to fall, would he be sliced in half? Would he be shocked into heart failure? 

“One more…” Alec thought to himself, taking him time to move carefully once more, feeling his hands slipping from the sweat and the lack of a proper grip. He pulled himself as much as he could, his legs quickly following suit. Before he could fully bring his legs to his body, his hands slipped, causing him to let go with his feet, lest he wanted to fall onto his back. 

Managing to land on a squatting position, Alec glanced at his pant leg, noticing a part that had caught the configuration, burning the jean material completely. 

Alec made his way around the room as stealthily as possible, anxious to find Clary though knowing she wasn’t in the near vaccinty anymore. He remembered Ollie taking her away to get changed for whatever Lilith was planning.

\---  
After clearing the first floor, Alec slowly made his way down a back stair, what he guessed must have been used by the old building’s cleaning crew. He had started to go down the regular stairs but had had to stop and run back up at the sound of voices. 

The next level was completely empty, causing Alec to feel like he’d simply wasted time in his escape. He wanted to get out of there, get to The Institute and get backup, but Jace would kill him if he didn’t try to help Clary first. At that thought it gave Alec pause. He had grown to care for her and genuinely wanted to bring his friend home with him. 

The third level down ended up being the one that he needed. Sitting in a chair, dressed differently than the Alicante guard clothing was Clary. Her wrists were pressed together and she looked pissed off. 

Alec craned his neck around the door frame, looking and listening for anyone who might be in the room with her. Hearing nothing, Alec took a chance and slid into the room. 

Clary’s eyes grew as Alec crept quietly into the room. She shook her head slowly, her eyes looking off to the left. Alec nodded, pressing himself against the wall. Slowly, Alec made his way towards the edge of the wall that opened up into the rest of the room. 

The room Clary was in looked like the living space of a condo. Around the corner, one of the missing mundanes was idly looking at items behind a the glass in cabinet. 

Using his speed, Alec ran up to the person, wrapping his arm around their neck, his hand covering their mouth to prevent them from alerting anyone else. The person struggled, using their weight to slam Alec back into the wall, but he had a height advantage and in no time, the body slumped to the ground. He had seen a fireplace poker as a potential weapon but these mundanes were possessed. If they could save them, he couldn’t risk killing them. 

“Alec! Are you okay?” Clary asked once Alec turned and walked over towards her. 

Kneeling down, Alec got a closer look at the material wrapped around Clary’s hands. He wasn’t sure what it was, only that it was a type of metal. He reached over, trying to pull them apart. 

“I’m okay. You?” 

“I’m okay.” She watched as Alec tried his best to pry the metal open but it was to no avail. “You have to get out of here before they come back.”

“And leave you? Not an option.” Alec stood up, looking around the room. “Any chance you have your stele?” 

Clary frowned and shook her head. “Lost it in the guard.” 

“We’ll talk about that later.” He huffed. “That was very stupid you know, going against The Clave like that.” Alec had tried and tried to get through to see what was happening to Clary but they kept denying him access to information. 

“It was the only way I could buy you time to save Jace.” She said, and the disappointment on her face reminded him of how they’d failed. 

“We were close.” He frowned, a pained expression now clouding his face.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Clary said, echoing what Alec had just said. 

“Fair enough.” He walked over towards a window, cursing under his breath at how high up they still were. It was too high to jump without activated runes. 

Hearing noise coming from the hallway, Alec paused, looking frantically around for something to use as a weapon. 

“Alec...you have to hide.” Clary hissed quickly under her breath. Alec paused, turning to look at her, raising an unimpressed brow. “Look...I don’t know what Lilith is planning but I don’t think she wants to kill me. But you...she’s going to force Jace to kill you, we both know that. We can’t let her do that to Jace.” She looked nervously at the door. “Please, get out of here, get backup and then save the day.” 

Alec wanted to argue but as the door began to open, he had no choice but to hide in a tiny broom closet. He kept the door cracked slightly, letting himself peer through the door. Ten of the mundanes came into the room, two of them helping Clary to her feet and ushering her out. The group slowly filed out, leaving Alec alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the building had proved to be a bit easier than he had expected. He figured that, whatever Lilith was planning, it was happening tonight and they were preoccupied. 

Alec had only made it about three blocks before Izzy, Simon and Luke came running towards him.

“Alec!” Izzy greeted him, her body slamming into Alec’s, hugging him tightly as he returned the gesture. 

“How did you know where to find me?” Alec asked once they separated. 

“Long story.” Luke answered him.

“Lilith kidnapped you and Jace so we tracked you to that big building and then you were totally possessed and then we saved you in the alley, but then Lilith took you again and now here we are!” Simon said in one breath.

The three of them looked at him exasperatedly. 

“I was possessed?” Alec asked finally, letting the words Simon had quickly said make sense in his mind.

Izzy gave him a sympathetic look. “What’s important is that you’re okay now.” She patted him on his chest. “We’ll explain everything once this is over.” 

Alec nodded in agreement. He scanned the group. “Where’s Magnus?” 

When none of them looked at him, Alec felt his heart beginning to thud in his chest. “Iz? Where is he?” 

“Alec….” She began but stopped, unsure as how to tell him.

“Did I do something? Did I hurt him when I…” 

“No...no, you didn’t do anything.” Izzy cut him off before he could get himself worked up into a panic.

“Since Lilith took you again and the one shot we had at bringing Jace back…” Luke began, a furrow in his brow causing Alec’s stomach to somersault. “He went to Edom...to ask his father for help.” 

“What!? That’s insane...he can’t do that...not for Jace, not for anyone.” Alec ran his hand nervously through his hair. 

“Magnus is strong and resourceful. He wouldn’t go if he thought it was a lost cause. He’s going to be back...he said so himself.” Luke assured him, though Alec was having trouble fully comprehending it. 

“Mom said he likes to make a dramatic entrance.” Izzy added, causing Alec to raise a brow in question.

“We heard that there was an attack on The Guard in Idris. I tried to track Clary and got a hit. Luke and Mom checked it out.” She explained.

“Mom shouldn’t be going on missions.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes dramatically. “She might not have her runes but she’s still a Shadowhunter who has instincts. We can’t baby her.” 

Alec let out a deep breath through his nostrils. “Clary is in there, so is Jace. We need to get them out. Whatever Lilith is planning, I think it’s going to happen soon.” He paused for a beat. “Please tell me someone has my stele and bow?” 

Izzy grinned at him before unglamouring his bow and arrows strapped to her back. She carefully removed them, handing them to Alec. Last, she produced his stele from her belt. 

Activating his iratze and stamina runes, Alec let the rune power rush over him, feeling the small aches and pains dissipate and the creeping exhaustion disappear. “Thanks.” 

“Clary is being kept on the top level.” Alec explained. “Simon, with your speed, you’ll be least detected. I need you to get to Clary and give her this.” He explained, handing him his stele. “If you can, get her out of there.”

Simon took the stele, nodding. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

“Just avoid triggering the…” Alec gestured his forehead with his hand. In a flash, Simon was gone.

“Plan?” 

“Well, rescuing you is off our list. Simon will get Clary. We need to stop the mundanes from hurting anyone but without killing them. And…” Izzy explained.

“And we need to save Jace.” Alec finished for them, determination settling on his expression. “I have to be the one to do it...I.” Alec’s throat began to close up so he swallowed, forcing his emotions down.

“We understand. Be careful.” Izzy said, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. 

0000

While Izzy and Luke took the front entrance, Alec went around back, hoping to sneak back in the way he’d snuck out. He nearly made it to the door when he heard a sound above him. Frowning, he saw Jace’s silhouette towering above him from the roof. 

Alec took a couple steps back, watching as Jace jumped from the top, landing a couple feet away from him. Already with his bow in his hand, Alec produced an arrow, notching it, aiming it at Jace.

“Careful, he’s still in here.” 

“He’s prepared to die for it. I won’t hesitate to fulfill that wish.” Without flinching, Alec let the arrow release, feeling the pang in his chest at what the action would do. 

Jace put his hand up, the arrow stopping in the air. Alec watched as it dropped to the ground harmlessly.

“I can kill you with my magic right now, but I’d rather make Jace watch as I tear you apart with his hands.”

As synchronized as they were, Alec matched his movements with Jace as he came closer, both of them circling, sizing the other up. If this possession could read Jace’s thoughts and knew his memories, he had no doubt that that also meant he knew how Alec fought. 

Alec blocked Jace’s oncoming attack, using his height and bow to avoid the hit, throwing Jace to the side. 

When Jace came at Alec again, Alec tried to use his blow for defense once more but Jace saw it coming, knocking it out of his hands instead. Alec pivoted around, managing to block a punch with his left arm while simultaneously punching with his right, knocking Jace in the jaw. 

Jace grunted in frustration, catching Alec temporarily off guard at how Jace-like it sounded. Forcing himself to remember that this wasn’t really his parabatai he was fighting, he kept his focus on the male in front of him, moving into a familiar dance of blocking and punching. 

They moved quick and at the same time, forearms striking one another to stop an attempt from a hit, legs nearly tangling in an effort to avoid damage by a kick, faces just out of reach from a headbutt. 

Another attempted kick by Jace caused both of them to swing away from one another, giving both enough distance and time for weapons. Alec reached on either side of his head, two arrows materializing in his hands at the same time that Jace pulled out a seraph blade. 

Both of them ran at one another again, this time dodging their respective weapons. Alec leaned back out of an attack meant for his chest, causing Jace to falter his balance which gave Alec his opening. He brought his arm down, the tip of his arrow piercing into Jace’s arm, forcing him to drop the blade. 

Jace, angered by the mistake, shoved Alec away from him, managing a hit to his gut. Alec grunted but was able to keep his balance. Jace came at him again, forcing Alec to duck down but left Jace defenseless of his lower body due to his stance. Alec stabbed Jace in the leg then backed away before he could get a knee to the face.

He glanced at the places he’d stabbed him so far and frowned. He knew if Jace was the one he was fighting, those would have disabled him enough for Alec to get the upper hand. Instead, he continued to move as if nothing had damaged him. He knew what he had to do, but knowing and doing were two completely different tasks. In his heart, he couldn’t kill his parabatai so Alec’s plan was to injure him enough to subdue him. 

Jace, angrier than ever as he bled from the wounds Alec inflicted charged him once more and, as Alec began to block the hit he expected, Jace suddenly changed his course of action, managing to punch Alec in the face. 

Dazed from the strength of the hit, Alec stumbled a couple steps, shaking the spots from his vision. He felt the brick wall under his fingers as he used it to stabilize himself. 

As he stood up straight, Jace was already on him. Alec managed to get in another hit but then had to return to the defensive side, blocking another blow to his head. 

Jace grabbed him by the throat, squeezing enough to bring pain and to lessen Alec’s ability to breathe but not tight enough to break his neck or choke him completely. He grabbed Jace’s wrist, trying to pry his hand off of his neck, while his free hand grabbed the front of Jace’s shirt, trying to move his hand to Jace’s face to hurt him enough to let go. 

Jace squeezed his throat tighter as his arm that was currently twisted with Alec’s that was grappling at his front moved around, catching Alec’s forearm in his hand. He pulled the arm away from his body, Alec trying to pull back but his mind was getting a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen that that was becoming more distracting. 

As if time stopped, Alec and Jace watched as Jace pulled Alec’s arm further away from their bodies and with a twist of his wrist, Alec heard before he felt the bones in his arm completely snap. Alec screamed in pain, feeling hot heat tearing up his arm, forgetting that he couldn’t breathe. 

Jace let Alec go, Alec almost crumbling to the ground, catching himself on his knee, his broken arm cradled to his chest as he struggled to breathe through the pain and through the sheer ability to take a deep breath. 

Alec started to get up but Jace hit him twice in the face, shoving him hard to the ground. 

Alec laid on the cool cement ground, coughing as he tried to catch his bearings. 

“You boy is crying you know…” Jace began, taunting Alec as he circled him as a vulture would their pray. He knelt down but Alec couldn’t see what he was doing. “He’s begging me...begging me not to do this.”

Jace stood over Alec before kneeling down. Alec tried to push him away but with only one arm it was for nothing. Moving quicker than the eye can see, Jace stabbed downward, one of Alec’s arrows in his hand, its intended target, Alec’s heart. With the strength he had left, Alec grabbed Jace’s arm, stalling the inevitable. He could feel the weakness in his body, knowing his stamina rune was running low and with only one arm available, he was going to lose this fight and fail Jace again. 

“Jace...I know you’re in there…” Alec managed to get out. “It’s okay...I forgive you. It wasn’t you…..I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.”

Jace’s weight pushing down on the arrow won over, Alec feeling the strain in his arm as the arrow continued its descent. He gasped as the arrow pierced his chest, the slow, painful movement torture on his torso. 

“They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai…” Jace growled at him, his eyes piercing Alec’s. The arrow sunk in further, Alec feeling it move past his ribs. With his free hand, Jace reached down, grabbing Alec from the back of his neck, forcing him to lift up more, making the arrow go in a couple more inches. “Come here...it’s time for Jace to finally feel it.” 

Alec’s dazed eyes looked into Jace’s mismatched ones, hoping Jace would forgive himself for this. 

“ALEC!” 

Alec watched as Jace suddenly stood up, distracted by something behind him. He watched through blurred vision as a large ball of fire came streaking over him and slamming into Jace, sending him away. 

He laid there, his arrow sticking out of his chest, breath becoming more and more difficult to catch. He blinked a couple times, his vision clearing just enough for him to focus on a bunch of stars in the sky. Huh...it was never this clear in New York City. 

Suddenly, the face of an Angel blocked out the stars, worried brown eyes staring into his. He felt pressure in his uninjured hand.

“Stay with me.” Magnus whispered to him, eyes roaming over Alec’s prone form on the ground. 

Alec stared at him longer than he realized without saying anything. This beautiful, wonderful man that he was allowed to call his, was here. Alec felt sadness seep into his bones, the realization of saying goodbye too painful to think about. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Magnus, he only just came back to him. 

“Mom said...you’d make a dramatic entrance.” Alec managed to get out between watery breaths.

The corner of Magnus’ mouth twitched, a look on his face familiar to Alec when he was trying to hide the emotion he was currently feeling. He watched as he smiled at him instead. “Wise woman.” 

Magnus looked down at the arrow, trying to assess how deep it had gone. He could see the wetness in Alec’s jacket, knowing without having to look too hard what it was. 

Alec’s eyes began to flutter closed, his body slouching a little more. “Alexander… squeeze my hand...come on.” When Alec responded with doing as he was asked, Magnus let out a relieved breath. “That’s good...now keep those eyes open for me. Let me see you.” Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec on his forehead. When he lifted back up, Alec’s eyes were slightly opened. 

“Alec…” Jace’s soft voice whispered behind Magnus. He heard scuffling and within seconds, Jace was collapsing onto the ground next to Magnus and Alec. 

“Alec...Magnus please, you gotta fix him.” Jace managed to get out between the heartache of what had just happened. 

Magnus looked at Jace briefly with sympathy before looking back down at Alec, not wanting to divert much attention from his lover. “I can’t.” 

“You can’t? What do you mean you can’t?” Came Jace’s shocked response. 

“My magic…” Magnus said mournfully. “It’s gone. I traded it to break Lilith’s hold on you.” 

Jace looked like he wanted to protest, to say something else, but they both knew now wasn’t the time. Remembering the very serious situation, Jace’s shaking hand reached into his pocket where his stele was, bringing it out. He reached over towards Alec’s iratze, activating it. 

“Jace…” Alec coughed. “It wasn’t you.” He groaned, his brows furrowing in an attempt to push through the pain. 

Magnus moved his hand through Alec’s sweaty hair. “Go. I’ll take care of him.” 

Jace felt torn, the need to be here for his parabatai fighting with the need to rescue Clary. It wasn’t a choice of one over the other, it was in regards to what he could do. He couldn’t heal Alec other than an iratze. He trusted Magnus to save his parabatai’s life. What he could do now, was kill a specific demon and get Clary to safety. 

Reached down, Jace took Alec’s hand in both of his, circling his parabatai’s hand around his stele. Alec gave him a small nod. 

“I’m going to get Clary.” Jace stood up, taking off towards the building. 

Alec coughed again, this time blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Just a little longer and we’ll get you fixed upl.” Magnus promised his, reaching into his coat pocket, retrieving his phone. He called Catarina, putting her on speaker. 

“Are you back? How was your father? Did he help….” Catarina began as soon as she answered the phone. 

“Cat...I don’t have my magic. Alec is hurt, bad. Please...please help him.” Magnus all but begged as he cut her off.

“Where are you?”

Magnus looked up, eying their surroundings. “The McCullen building. Alleyway on 5th. Please hurry.” 

“Mag…” Alec started coughing, Magnus literally powerless to do anything about it except watch his lover suffer. 

“Don’t try to talk. Just stay with me.” Magnus started as a droplet of water landed on Alec’s cheek, causing him to look up for rain. When he realized it wasn’t raining, his senses came back to him, letting him know he was crying. 

Hearing a whooshing sound and feeling a gust of air, Magnus knew without looking that Catarina had thankfully arrived. 

Catarina was kneeling where Jace previously was in no time, her eyes landing on the arrow immediately. 

Clicking her fingers, a blue glow moved out of her hands and around Alec’s torso, the magic prodding carefully, assessing the damage. 

As Magnus watched, his eyes skimmed over Alec’s body, stopping to look at Alec’s right arm. Alec was right handed but he hadn’t seen him so much as shrug that shoulder. His eyes moved from said shoulder down the arm, resting near his wrist where his arm laid at an odd angle. 

The blue glow dissipated, Magnus’ eyes reluctantly moving from Alec to his closest friend. 

“The arrow pierced his lung and the tip nicked his heart. It didn’t go deep enough to cause fatal damage but he’s not out of the woods. His lung is filling up with blood and if we don’t get him help fast enough…” But Catarina paused, not willing to finish that sentence, especially with the way Magnus was looking at him. 

“Send a fire message to Brother Zachariah. We’ll meet him at The Institute.” Catarina nodded, alreading doing so.

“You’re...beautiful.” Alec whispered to Magnus, a smile on his face. 

Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes closed once again. 

“Alec?” When Alec didn’t opened his eyes again or make a sound, Magnus felt panic fill his veins. “Alexander? Don’t you dare do this to me! Don’t do this.” Magnus began to say, an unexpected sob escaping through his lips. 

Catarina pushed her magic out again, filling Alec with it. The magic parted Alec’s lips, blue flowing into his mouth. “Magic Intubation.” She explained. “But I can’t keep him breathing, open a portal and carry him. We need help.” 

Magnus hesitated, unable to pull his hand out of the limp grip Alec had on his. 

“Magnus! He needs you...Go!” Catarina snapped at him, sweat already beginning to bead on her forehead. 

Magnus was just about to stand up when there was a loud boom from above. Catarina and Magnus both looked up, watching as the top of the building shined with such a brightness that they both had to look away. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion resounded in their ears as the top of the building all but blew up.

“What was that?” Catarina asked, her eyes moving back to Alec. 

“I don’t know.” Magnus answered honestly, lifting Alec’s hand to his lips. “Keep fighting.” Magnus whispered, kissing the top of his hand before putting it down and standing up. 

Magnus turned, running out of the alley and towards the building, hoping to find Jace and Clary. 

Instead, looking through the glass, he saw Isabelle and Luke standing around 25 or so bodies. Recognizing some of their faces, Magnus realized they were the missing, possessed mundanes. 

“Magnus.” Izzy greeted him, her smile faltering on her face at the expression on his. “What’s wrong?” 

Magnus cleared his throat. “It’s Alec...he’s stable for now but he’s hurt, bad. We need help getting him to The Institute.”

“Izzy you go. I…” Luke paused, his eyes glancing over at his unconscious partner. 

“You’re right. Help Ollie and the others...and grab Jace, Clary and Simon when they come down. We’ll meet you at The Institute.” 

Luke nodded at both of them, walking over towards Ollie to check on her.

0000

Magnus and Izzy ran back into the alley, Izzy gasping at the sight of her brother on the ground. 

“What happened?” Izzy asked, kneeling down so she could inspect the arrow still lodged in Alec’s chest. 

“The Owl...but I got here just in time.” 

“Okay...we need to carefully lift him up and get him through the portal.” Catarina instructed, her voice strained. 

Magnus looked around frantically, hoping to find something that might help them. He was too afraid to lift Alec in a vertical position. 

“Isabelle...help me get that door. We could put him on it and then lift.” Magnus was already running over towards the dumpster that had an old door leaning against it. 

Izzy and Magnus were able to carry it quickly over, laying it next to Alec’s prone figure. At Catarina’s count, they both slowly slid Alec on top of the flat surface. 

“Okay...now lift.” Catarina said, as she slowly began to stand along with Magnus and Izzy who lifted Alec. Magnus couldn't help but grunt slightly at the additional weight. He could tell Isabelle was straining as well. 

Keeping one arm stretched out towards Alec, Catarina used her other hand to summon a portal, the three of them quickly walking through it as close together as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

The trio with Alec stepped out of the portal in front of the steps of The Institute where Underhill, another two Shadowhunters Magnus didn’t know and Brother Zachariah were waiting to receive them.

Underhill and one of the Shadowhunters ran the few feet to them, a wooden board carried by the latter which was placed on the ground beside where Izzy and Magnus carefully placed Alec. 

“What are we looking at here?” The Shadowhunter asked, eyes examining the arrow.

“Collapsed lung, small puncture in his heart.” Catarina answered him. 

“And his right arm...it appears to be broken.” Magnus chimed in, the feeling of inadequacy threatening to consume him. 

“A bed is ready for Alexander Lightwood so that we may begin his treatment.” The Silent Brother’s voice rang in their minds, kicking them into gear. 

“On my count...1...2...3.” Catarina hissed as the two got into position to move Alec onto the board to carry him more easily. 

Magnus and Izzy followed behind as the group made their way into The Institute and towards the Infirmary. Magnus watched as many Shadowhunters stopped what they were doing as they noticed the commotion their small party was making as the weaved quickly to their final location.

The Infirmary was empty, save for one bed that had been blocked off for privacy in the back. 

Alec was put on the first one, machines already surrounding it, ready to be used. Magnus saw another Silent Brother standing near the bed, waiting to begin his work. 

Feeling pressure on his palm Magnus looked down, noticing that Isabelle had taken his hand in hers. He gave it a squeeze back, knowing the only comfort they had right now was with one another. 

They watched quietly as the Silent Brothers took their places on either side of Alec while Catarina remained on his left side, her magic still assisting him with breathing. The Shadowhunter who Magnus faintly recalled Underhill calling ‘Spencer’ began connecting Alec up to a breathing machine. He forced himself not to look away when the breathing tube was getting inserted. He wasn’t sure who was squeezing tighter, himself or Isabelle. 

Once the tube was inserted and working, Catarina dropped her hands, slouching over, resting her palms on the bed near Alec’s leg. She was breathing heavily, her body shaking. 

Letting go of Isabelle, Magnus moved forward, taking his friend by the shoulders and gently guiding her towards a bed to sit down on. 

“Thank you, My Dear.” Magnus said to her, brushing her hair over her shoulder and out of the way.

“Anytime.” Catarina answered him, leaning back and letting her exhausted body lie on the bed.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed that Catarina was occupying as Isabelle left the room. 

He watched tensely as one of the Silent Brothers slowly pulled out the arrow, Brother Zachariah covering the wound with his hands, beginning to heal him from the inside out. The other Shadowhunter had already cut open Alec’s shirt and was in the process of removing it and his jacket.

“Magnus Bane?” Underhill addressed him softly, coming closer to the two friends. 

Magnus forced his eyes to look away from Alec’s prone form, looking at the Shadowhunter instead. 

“I know you want to be by his side, but I need you to wait outside.” When Magnus looked as though he was about to protest, Underhill raised his hands in a placating way. “I mean no disrespect, it’s just this isn’t something you should be watching. He’s in good hands now.”

Magnus stood up, wanting to go to Alec, to tell him he’d be back, but he knew Underhill was right. There was nothing he could do right now except get out of the way.

He followed Underhill into a room to the right, a small waiting area that he remembered being in when Little Max Lightwood had been fighting for his life. 

Magnus quietly sat down on the bench, eyes unfocused as he stared ahead towards the wall. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there before Underhill reappeared, holding a steaming cup out for Magnus to take.

Not expecting the gesture, Magnus took the cup, looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

Underhill sat down across from Magnus, looking sheepishly from the cup to Magnus. “I heard him mention that tea helps to relax someone.” 

The corner of Magnus’ lip curved up. 

“It’s only green tea.” Underhill told him. “We don’t really have anything too flavorful here.” 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Magnus answered him, taking a tentative sip. 

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus glanced back up at Underhill who remained seated across from him.

“Am I under watch?” Magnus asked.

Underhill’s eyes grew, a mixture of confusion and horrification.

“No, of course not.” He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. “I didn’t think you should be alone right now.” 

Magnus relaxed at that. “You’re the Shadowhunter who thanked Alexander, aren’t you?” Underhill looked at him with a slight nervous expression. “He never told me who it was, only that his bravery wasn’t in vain.”

Underhill dropped his hands to rest them in his lap. “He’s a good man and a great leader. I’m fortunate to be at this Institute during a time of change.”

“It is a generation of change. You should be proud to be part of that.” Magnus said.

“I am.” Underhill leaned back against the wall. “I know what it feels like, seeing someone you love barely hanging on. It’s...indescribable.” He sighed, looking at towards the door to the Infirmary. He turned to look back at Magnus. “He’s in good hands, but I’m sure you already know that.”

Magnus nodded. “It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

They sat in companionable silence for another twenty minutes before Isabelle, followed by Maryse and Jace came into the room. 

Underhill and Magnus stood up. 

“It was nice to officially meet you, even if the circumstances could have been better.” Underhill said, sticking out his arm to shake Magnus’ hand. 

“Likewise.” Magnus said as he took Underhill’s hand in his.

Once Underhill left, Maryse moved in, wrapping her arms around Magnus. 

“How are you doing?” She asked him once they pulled away, her hands on either side of his face.

“I just want him to be okay.” Magnus answered her, his eyes scanning her face. He could tell she had cried a little bit was doing her best to be strong. 

“He will be. You have to believe that.” She let him go, turning and going back towards Jace who seemed frozen in the doorway. 

Isabelle went to Magnus’ side, sitting down on the bench he’d been occupying, Magnus moving down with her. They watched as Maryse guided Jace towards the other bench Underhill had been sitting on, lowering the two of them down.

“Jace...Alec is going to pull through. He can feel it, can’t you?” Maryse asked, trying to snap the blond out of his trance. 

Jace blinked a few times and looked around the room, surprise written on his face, as if he’d just realized where he was. 

His hand moved to his parabatai rune, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. 

“He’s unconscious. I can’t tell.” He whispered brokenly, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room. 

“Jace, it’s not your fault. Alec knows it wasn’t you.” Isabelle stated, reaching across to him, placing her hands on top of his. 

“But it was me. I could see what I was doing. I couldn’t stop myself and...and Clary…” Tears fell silently from Jace’s eyes as he stared at his and Isabelle’s hands. 

Magnus’ head snapped up, looking at Jace intensely. “Where’s Clary?” He looked at the women in the room, neither of them sure what to say. Finally Isabelle was the one to turn to Magnus. 

“Simon killed Lilith. The attack was so powerful...the entire top of the building exploded. Jace found Simon, but they couldn’t find Clary. She’s…”

“She’s dead.” Jace interrupted. 

“You don’t know that for sure, Jace. There would have been evidence. Right now, she’s missing.” Isabelle squeezed Jace’s hands. “We’re going to find her, I promise.” 

“Isabelle is right. Alec is going to walk out of there soon and we’ll find Clary.” Maryse added, wrapping her arm around Jace’s shoulders. 

0000

The four of them sat there in companionable silence for nearly two hours before Catarina finally stepped out of the Infirmary. 

Magnus was the first to his feet, moving towards the front as the other three rose. 

“The good news, is that he’s going to recover from his injuries. Both bones in his right arm were broken but the iratze he was given on site was able to assist in an early healing before permanent damage could have been done. The Silent Brothers and another iratze was able to mend the bones but he will need some Physical Therapy to build back up his strength in that arm.” She began to explain, her eyes scanning over the family. “The Brothers were able to drain the blood that was entering his lung and repair any tears. They are taking him off the breathing machine in the morning. That’s good news.” She assured them as she saw the look of fear cross some of their faces.

“His heart was the most difficult to heal as it is a delicate organ.” She sighed tiredly. “It will heal but is going to heal more slowly than the rest. No physical activities for at least two weeks. If he was not a Shadowhunter, I would recommend two months. If he must return to his duties, fine, but he cannot be in the field.”

Magnus nodded to everything Catarina was saying, his heart clenching at just how close a call this had been. 

“Can we see him?” Maryse asked, her arm having gone around Magnus’ shoulders without him realizing it.

Catarina nodded. “He’s asleep and may not wake up until tomorrow afternoon but yes, you may.”

The group quickly walked back into the Infirmary, it looking much larger without two Silent Brothers standing in it. 

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek as they entered the room and his eyes landed on Alec’s prone form. The tube, as Catarina had explained, was still inserted. The sound of the machine breathing for Alec was unnerving. Thick, white bandages were wrapped tightly around his torso while more bandages were wrapped around his previously injured forearm. 

Maryse moved closer to Alec first, fingers brushing Alec’s bangs back and then bending down and kissing his forehead. Her hand remained on the top of his head, idly playing with his hair. 

“He looks so young.” Maryse whispered, careful not to accidentally wake him up. “So small.”

Isabelle walked over to his other side, her hand resting gently on his collarbone. The dark circles under his eyes reminded her of when she was fighting off her addiction. She had never seen him with those before, not even when he’d overwork himself. 

Magnus stayed back as the two women had their time with Alec, not wanting to intrude. He was worried if they all fawned over him, that they might wake him up.

Feeling eyes burning into the side of his face, Magnus chanced a glance to his left, watching as Jace quickly diverted his eyes to the ground, as if he hadn’t just been staring. 

Sighing quietly to himself, Magnus walked towards the back of the room, into the lab, a room he’d become familiar with when he’d help Isabelle with her autopsies.

He walked around until the table was between himself and the door, wrapping his arms around himself as he leaned against the counter, eyes glued to the door and who was going to join him.

Jace, still in the uniform Lilith had prepared for him while under her control, walked into the room, looking more worse for wear than he’d seen him in a while. The great warrior Jace Herondale was always put together, so to see him like this, was heartbreaking if Magnus was honest. His hair was in disarray, a wound on his arm was bleeding and his eyes were bloodshot. Magnus was surprised he hadn’t passed out by now. He knew what it was like though, to move on adrenaline alone. 

Jace stood on the other side of the table, eyes seemingly unable to look at Magnus. Magnus could tell he was struggling to form a coherent thought, let alone speak it.

Magnus, ever the one to break awkward silence resisted, knowing Jace well enough to know he would pull himself together to say whatever it was he was dying to say.

They stood there for another couple minutes before Jace inhaled deeply, rising to his normal height, instead of the continued slouch he’d been in since he’d arrived at The Institute, eyes focusing and finding Magnus’.

“Thank you.”

Magnus startled, looking flabbergasted at the two words he said. He had expected a slew of stumbled over words to come flying out of his mouth. This, wasn’t expected. Seeing that Magnus hadn’t seen this coming, Jace ran a hand nervously through his hair. They may do it a little differently, but Jace and Alec both had similar ticks, whether they realized it or not.

“For loving Alec.” Jace added. “I love him and he’s my parabatai but I....” Magnus watched as his eyes began to pool with unshed tears, his voice cracking. “But it wasn’t enough to break Lilith’s hold on me. I love him and I almost killed him. If...if you didn’t stop me.” A startling sob bubbled out of Jace’s mouth, his hand clamping over it to stop anything else that might escape. 

“Jace...Lilith isn’t just any Greater Demon. She’s the Mother of All. It’s not your fault that you couldn’t shake her hold in fact…” Magnus felt his stomach turn, making him want to get sick from the reminder alone. “She came to me. I knew something was off about her but I fell for her story. She used to me to create a potion which helped her leech onto you more….to make you forget about your love for Clary. Had I not been a fool, she wouldn’t have had the tools to control you.” That day would be one he’d never forget. 

“You didn’t know.” Jace answered him. Magnus again, surprised by Jace. He had thought the male would be angry with him for his role in all of this but it didn’t seem like he held any blame towards him. “You’re a good person Magnus. We were raised to be ignorant, to believe Downworlders were slaves to their impulses but that’s garbage. I’m sorry it took until now to tell you how foolish I was to believe that.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said in earnest. “Perhaps this will be the generation of Shadowhunters who will start the change of relationships between the Nephilim and the Downworlders for the better.” 

Magnus walked around the table, ready to walk out of the room. Before he could, Jace placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Magnus turned, looking at the blond curiously.

“Your magic…” Jace began but Alec shook his head.

“Don’t!” Magnus interrupted him, his voice louder than he had expected it. He cleared his throat, his voice softer this time. “I can’t talk about that...not now.” 

Jace chewed on his lip but nodded, letting Magnus leave the room, following him out. 

0000

It was another three hours until the Silent Brothers deemed Alec healed enough to let him breathe on his own. Magnus turned away as the tube was removed from his throat, instead focusing on dried blood underneath Alec’s fingernails of his uninjured hand. 

His fingers twitched, a habit of conjuring up his magic, to clean him up. He curled his hand into a fist instead, looking around the room instead, trying to distract his mind from the thoughts threatening to leak. 

Catarina was asleep in one of the beds, having weakened herself from her work of keeping Alec alive. Underhill had offered to take her home but she wanted to stay, wanting to check on Alec in the morning before she left. 

Maryse had dragged Jace out of the room shortly after his talk with Magnus, a motherly look on her face. Jace couldn’t take his eyes off of Alec and she knew to step in. He had relented, had wanted to stay but after an assurance from both Silent Brothers, he went willingly. 

Isabelle had left briefly to clean up but had returned, curling herself into a chair on the other side of Alec’s bed. 

Magnus had eventually washed his hands of Alec’s blood but that had been the extent of it. He couldn’t bring himself to be away from him. 

He looked back up once the Brothers were done, examining Alec’s face, hoping he’d maybe be awake now. Magnus wanted to be patient, however he was desperate to see those loving eyes staring back at him.

Instead, he was still asleep; only this time, he looked like he was merely sleeping it off, not lying there in a magically induced slumber.

“His lung and heart are healed?” Magnus asked quietly, not wanting to wake up either of the women in the room.

_“His healing process will be slow but the worst has past. He must avoid physical activities for a few weeks, lest he put stress on his heart.”_ Brother Zachariah told him. _“He will live, Magnus.”_

Magnus gave his old friend a small smile. “Thank you.” 

0000

Magnus didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until his head jerked forward suddenly, his elbow having slid off of the arm in the chair, his cheek sliding off of his closed fist. Magnus stretched his head back, yawning tiredly. He had consider moving over towards one of the beds but he couldn’t will himself to move away from Alec. 

After running his hands over his face and into his hair, he opened his eyes, wanting to check on Alec and his breathing. He froze, eyes large as they met Alec’s who were watching him with a fond expression. 

Magnus moved closer immediately, hands fluttering around him, unsure where to touch, wanting to touch him everywhere. 

“Hey.” Alec greeted him in a rough whisper. 

Magnus smiled, catching Alec’s uninjured hand that had raised up to touch him, bending down so he could place Alec’s palm against the side of his face, his hand on top. 

Alec’s thumb rubbed gently against Magnus’ cheek, giving Magnus a moment of peace, a moment to forget all the bad that had happened in the last 12 hours.

“Hi.” Magnus responded, realizing he hadn’t said anything yet. 

Alec’s eyes were droopy, a sign that he was fighting off the urge to go back to sleep. 

“Go back to sleep. You’re at The Institute. Jace is here.” Magnus filled him in, not wanting him to think he needed to wake up and make sense of everything. Magnus moved his free hand towards Alec’s face, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

Alec was quiet for a minute, his eyes closing, his thumb still moving on Magnus’ face though slower now. He inhaled deeply then failed at trying to swallow a groan. 

“Are you in pain?” Magnus asked, searching his face, his eyes unconsciously moving down his body to see if there was anything physical he could see. 

“Just…” Alec whispered, clearing his throat again. “A little sore.” 

Magnus placed Alec’s arm down on the bed before standing next to the table, grabbing the pitcher of water, pouring Alec a glass. After dropping a straw into the liquid, he brought it over to Alec’s lips, encouraging him to sip.

Once Alec drank nearly the entire glass, Magnus pulled it away, placing it back onto the table. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, sorrow filling his eyes. Magnus cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m fine, Alexander. You should be worrying about yourself.” 

Alec looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but was too tired to follow through. “M’fine.” 

Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec between his eyes. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec again, only this time on the corner of his mouth. 

“I love you too.” Alec whispered back, smiling sleepily. 

Magnus leaned back into the chair he had been occupying, keeping his hand intertwined with Alec’s. He watched as the male started to relax, letting himself be pulled back into unconsciousness. 

“We’re gonna get it back...I promise.” Alec mumbled, causing Magnus to look up, unsure if he was hearing him correctly. 

“Get what back?” Magnus asked him. 

Alec slept on.

0000

It was getting into the early afternoon when Alec woke up once more, this time a little more alert than he’d been when he was with Magnus. Catarina had checked on Alec a few hours earlier, reminding Magnus that he would need to take it easy for a few weeks while he healed. She waved her arm, cleaning him up as well, removing any lingering dirt, sweat and blood. 

Izzy practically laid on top of him as she hugged him tightly, eliciting a groan from the male but the expression on his face showing he didn’t really mind it. He wrapped his good arm around her waist, trying to comfort her. 

“I’m okay Iz.” Alec managed to get out.

Izzy leaned up so she could look him in the eye. “Don’t do that to me again. I can’t take it.” She berated him, finally moving to get off of him.

Magnus watched as the Lightwood siblings shared a look, a conversation going on between them without the need to speak the words. 

Izzy couldn’t handle watching Alec hurt due to his parabatai bond, not anymore. So much had happened in the last two months and it was frustrating to no end that there was little that she could do for him. She didn’t blame Jace for anything, she was just angry at the bond in general. It should be bringing them both up, not bringing them down.

Once they got Alec into a seated position, Magnus and Izzy filled Alec in on what had happened, from being kidnapped by Lilith, to being rescued, to being taken again and the aftermath of what Jace and Simon had recounted. 

“Is Clary dead?” Alec asked first, anxiously looking around for Jace but not seeing, or feeling, him in the room. 

“We don’t know.” Izzy frowned, moving her hair behind her shoulder. “Underhill took a team to search the area.” She explained. “There’s no traces of anyone or anything up there. Jonathan’s body is missing too. It’s as if they just...disappeared.” 

“Could they have...disintegrated?” Alec asked nervously, this time looking to Magnus for an answer. 

“We know that the Mark of Cain does onto you what you wanted to do tenfold. Whatever destruction Lilith wanted to cause Simon backfired and caused the explosion. It’s possible it was Lilith who exploded.” Magnus twisted a ring around one of his fingers as he tried to think through what could have happened. “Clary’s ability to create runes comes to her in times of need, times of great stress. It’s possible she could have created a portal rune to escape the blast.” 

“Maybe.” Izzy agreed. “But where did she go?” 

“She might be hurt and unable to send off a message.” Alec added, sitting up more to remove the blanket off of his legs. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, already on his feet, ready to assist Alec. 

“I need to get to my office, send out a few messages.” Alec managed to swing his legs around the side of the bed but a dizzy spell caused him to pause in his movement. 

“Hey...take it easy.” Magnus said gently, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

Izzy was on her feet too, moving around so she could stand next to Alec. “I already reached out to a few contacts, both in Idris and the Downworld for help.” 

Alec looked at his sister suspiciously. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Izzy sighed, rolling her eyes at her inability to get anything past her brother. “Jia Penhollow is coming here tomorrow to meet with us about what’s happened. We’re all suspected in the death of Inquisitor Herondale. They also think we’re hiding Clary and they want to take Jace to the City of Bones to be treated.” She explained what Jace’s recount was regarding Clary in The Guard. 

Alec was silent for a few minutes as he mulled over what Izzy had said. 

“Bringing someone back from the dead is a direct violation to the highest degree. If Jia is tried and asked under the Soul Sword, she would have to tell the truth, which would put her in The Guard. I can’t imagine she’d want that. If she’s not arrested, then it’s safe to say that anyone who knew, died when Valentine was briefly alive.” Alec began, sorting through what they knew and what they could use. 

“I don’t think blackmail is very becoming of you, Darling.” Magnus said to him. 

Alec sighed, looking at him. “We stole from The Clave. Jia is lying to the Clave. I think it’s in both parties’ interest if we forget a couple things. Jia isn’t a bad Consul, she’s a good woman. Everyone makes mistakes.” 

“Jace will have to go to the City of Bones regardless. His protection runes from possession are gone. He needs to have them placed on him once more. This will show The Clave that we are cooperating and that Jace is innocent. They will be able to see that he had been possessed and not in control during his actions.”

Izzy sat next to Alec on his bed, resting her head on his shoulder. “He knows he killed his grandmother. He’ll want to be punished for it.” 

Alec wrapped his arm around his sister, resting his head on top of hers. “He wasn’t in control. It was an accident. They’ll see.” 

“And…” Alec sighed. “We really don’t know here Clary is. Simon is the only witness and…”

“And we can’t let The Clave know what he can do.” Magnus finished for him. “I can call Luke to reach out to the Praetor Lupus boy. They’ll be able to protect him.” 

Alec nodded. He moved his arm from Izzy, using it to push himself off of the bed, standing carefully on his two feet.

“Alec, you really need to take it easy. You almost died last night.” Izzy said, her hand on Alec’s bicep to help steady him. 

Alec’s expression softened. “I’m sorry I scared you...both of you. I just need to get to my office. Please.” 

Magnus and Izzy relented, Izzy taking to Alec’s side while Magnus walked close behind them. He wanted to be the one to assist Alec through The Institute but his lover wasn’t much for PDA to begin with and, even though it’d just be him helping him along, he decided against it. 

When they got out of the hallway and into the main room, Alec stiffened with a quick shrug of his arm, signaling for Izzy to let go. She did and they continued moving, crossing the large room and moving up the stairs to get to his office. 

Magnus watched as the other Shadowhunters in the room watched their leader silently, watching their faces, both curious and what Magnus could only assume was proud, all over their face. 

Izzy smiled at Magnus, taking his arm instead and pulling him along, following their fearless leader. 

Once they made it to the room and Magnus closed the door did Alec let himself relax, almost collapsing into his chair. 

Magnus and Izzy were instantly at his sides, hands hovering, unsure what to do or what was wrong.

Alec waved his hand around. “I’m okay. They weren’t kidding about my healing time, huh?” He joked bitterly. 

“Your heart was pierced...that’s not something that can be fixed quickly, not even with an iratze or warlock magic. You’re lucky there wasn’t enough demon blood on the tip to poison you.” Magnus scolded him in a gentle way. 

“I promise...just a few things and then I’ll rest.” Alec offered, looking from his sister to his boyfriend. 

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “Fine...one hour and then you’re leaving.” 

“Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?” 

“I mean you’re going to get into a cab with Magnus and go back to the loft.” Izzy smiled at them. “You need to rest and you won’t here.” She made her way towards the door but turned, smiling. “Besides, we both know how worried you were when Magnus went to Edom. I know you want to spend some time with him.” She winked before leaving the room. 

Magnus looked at Alec, watching as his cheeks started to redden a little. 

“I made it back, didn’t I?” Magnus asked gently, reaching down and placing his hand underneath Alec’s chin, coaxing him to lift his head and look at him. 

Alec gave him a small smile. “You did but at what cost?” 

Magnus frowned sadly, letting his knuckles gently run over Alec’s cheek before dropping his hand. 

“Jace is safe now. Isn’t that what we wanted?” Magnus asked, beginning to move away from Alec’s side to either pace or sit. He wasn’t sure which yet, but it didn’t matter, as Alec’s long arm managed to reach out, his hand circling Magnus’ wrist to bring him closer.

Alec stood up, placing his hands on either side of Magnus’ face. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go in the first place.” Alec said softly.

Magnus made a face at his words. “It wasn’t your decision to make and I stand by what I did.” He moved his hands up Alec’s arms, resting them on his biceps. 

“If he wasn’t my parabatai, you wouldn’t have gone. It’s my fault that this has happened to you. All of this.” 

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed, wanting to melt with the way those large hazel eyes looked at him. “I didn’t go because of you, though I admit that that is a small part in the grand scheme of things. I went because I had to make things right. Lilith tricked me and used me. I became a pawn in her game and in doing so, created a potion that made it possible for full control over a Shadowhunter. No matter who it was, I would have made the same decision.” Magnus explained to him. “Jace is important to you and because of that, he has become important to me. I take care of my friends, no matter the cost.”

Alec leaned forward, resting his forehead against Magnus’, wrapping his arms around the male’s shoulders. Magnus reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, holding him securely enough but not too tightly, in case he’d hurt him. 

They stayed standing like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of the others presence. 

Although Magnus could have stood there longer, he opened his eyes when he felt Alec moving. The male gave Magnus a sad smile before tilting his head down to kiss him. Magnus kissed him back, placing one of his hands around the back of Alec’s neck to pull him closer. 

When they pulled away, Alec’s looked turned from loving to decisive. “We’re going to get your magic back. We’ll find a way.” 

Magnus didn’t answer, didn’t want to tell Alec how unlikely that would be. If Alec could believe it, then Magnus would too, for now. 

Magnus walked around the table, taking a seat across from Alec as he watched him digging into a drawer. 

“Isabelle is right, you do need to rest.” 

Alec glanced at his tablet. “I still have 45 minutes until she kicks me out. I just have a couple things I need to get going.” 

Magnus sat there quietly as he watched his boyfriend work, typing furiously on his tablet or writing and sending away fire messages in quick succession. Every couple minutes, a fire message would tap on the nearby window before entering through the crack, landing in front of Alec. He watched him proudly, knowing nothing he could say could convince him to stop when a fire message landed in front of him instead. Alec stopped what he was doing as he looked at Magnus who was looking down at the message burning on the table. 

“It’s for me.” Magnus answered his expression. Magnus picked it up, watching as the flames died away. He unfolded it, inhaling angrily at the words on the paper. 

_“Magnus Bane,_

_Effective Immediately. You are to stand trial with the High Warlocks of New York City tonight at 8pm for the following:_

__

_Attacking the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey_.  
_Demanding an unauthorized service rendered between Catarina Loss and the New York Institute_  
_Going against a direct order from the High Warlock of Brooklyn to not be involved in Shadowhunter affairs._

_Failure to show up will be an admittance of guilt and result in a direct banishment to the Spiral Labyrinth.”_

“Well….” Magnus said after reading the letter aloud. “My evening seems to no longer be free.” 

He looked up at Alec’s face, shocked at the burning angry staring back. 

“They can’t do that to you.” Alec managed to get out. 

Magnus let out a defeated sigh. “I’m afraid they have every right.” 

Alec slammed his fist on the table, startling Magnus and also causing Alec to hiss in pain as he’d used his injured arm for the movement. He cradled his arm in his good hand, massaging the part of his arm that had been broken the night before. 

“I’m going with you. You’re not going through this alone.”

0000

Magnus had tried to get Alec to settle and stay at the loft but he refused, instead activating his strength, stamina and iratze runes to keep him standing as they made their way to the address on the fire message. 

While Magnus had finally taken a shower once they’d made it home briefly, Alec had been on the phone, working on a plan. He knew that Magnus had the right to a defense and Alec was planning on doing just that. 

The address led them to the home of the High Warlock of Manhattan, a woman older than Magnus whom he’d known for at least two centuries and respected. She was the type to be fair, to find reason, but also knew the rules and the consequences of breaking them. 

When they entered, Alec was searched for weapons while Magnus was put in magic reducing cuffs. 

“I assure you, we are here for a civil conversation. These are unnecessary.” Alec explained, addressing the cuffs on Magnus’ wrists. 

“It is simply a precaution, Shadowhunter.” 

“It’s alright, Alexander. They don’t hurt.” Magnus whispered to him as they were led down a hall and into a large, lavish dining room. The table had been pushed towards one end, while a lone chair sat across from it. 

At the table sat 5 warlocks, each one from the burrows of the city: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Staten Island, The Bronx and Queens. Lorenzo Rey sat next to the High Warlock of Manhattan, his smug face something Alec really, really wanted to take out his anger on. 

“High Warlock Devine, thank you for allowing me to speak on behalf of Warlock Bane.” Alec greeted her, giving her a slight bow, hands clasped behind his back as Magnus took a seat. 

“We believe in a fair trial, Alec Lightwood. Do you?” She asked, no hint of mockery or anger in her voice. 

Alec nodded. “I do.” 

“Good. Then I hope that your personal relationship with Magnus Bane will not interfere with the facts of this trial.” She said, her eyes scrutinizing him slightly over her glasses.

“I won’t lie to you that I don’t have a personal stake in the outcome of this trial, but I assure you, that I am here to offer facts.” Alec answered her, standing tall, determined not to give away the exhaustion his body was feeling, despite the runes doing their work. “The New York Institute and the High Warlocks of this state have always maintained a professional relationship. I intend to keep those relationships intact.”

She looked at him a little longer before nodded. “Very well. Thank you Mister Lightwood.” 

Grabbing a roll of parchment, High Warlock Devine looked down at the list. “Magnus Bane, you are accused of three counts. We will go through them one by one, hearing both sides of what transpired. We will then deliberate at the end and come back to a decision. Do you agree?” 

Magnus nodded his head. “Yes. I agree.” 

“Does the High Warlock Council agree?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Definitely.” Lorenzo Rey said last, forcing Alec to stop the urge to roll his eyes at the man. 

“We will start with the third accusation. The High Warlock of Brooklyn forbade any warlocks from assisting the Shadowhunters in their fight with a demon. Did you go against that order?”

Magnus, without an inkling of worry or doubt, nodded. “Yes. I went directly against the order.” 

“And why was that?” She asked calmly. 

“The demon in question wasn’t just any minor demon who had escaped from their realm. This was the Greater Demon, Lilith, the Mother of All. The Nephilim and the Downworld needed to fight her, together. In doing so, we were able to save the Mundanes she had possessed, save a Shadowhunter who was also possessed and in doing so, saved all of New York City from her wrath. This wasn’t a fight that we could sit back and watch without repercussion.” Magnus explained.

“Her war was with the Shadowhunters, not with the Downworld.” Lorenzo argued. 

“That’s not entirely true, though is is, High Warlock Rey?” Alec interjected. Lorenzo glared at him in return. “Lilith attacked the Seelies, killing most of them. She also kidnapped a fledgling vampire and set her loose on a mundane family. In the midst of the kidnapping, she killed two werewolves who were escorting her.” Alec pulled out a file from the folder he’d brought with him, and after getting permission to come closer, handed out the copies to the council. 

“I’m here to protect the warlocks and to do what is best for them. Getting them involved makes them a target. I protected them against Lilith’s wrath.” Lorenzo shot back, his face starting to get a little more red.

“Except that the warlocks were attacked first.” Alec countered, feeling proud of himself as he watched the light bulb turn on in Rey’s head. 

Alec’s eyes scanned the council. “As you may recall, a week ago warlocks were having power surges. An inability to control their power, sometimes creating destruction. I witnessed it first hand at Lorenzo Rey’s party.” Magnus nodded, recalling the fear he’d felt when he thought the out-of-control portal was going to harm Alec and Madzie. 

“I, on behalf of the New York Institute, stepped in to problem solve what was happening. I…” 

“You didn’t do it for you, you did it because Magnus asked you to.” Lorenzo interrupted.

“High Warlock Rey, we are not in the business of interruptions.” High Warlock Diego, from Staten Island, chastised.

“My apologies, High Warlock Diego.” 

“Thank you.” Alec said. “When the second disruption took place at the hospital, I knew then that we had to step in. There were 724 mundanes in that hospital, all of them were in jeopardy.” This time, Alec pulled out his tablet which, unbeknownst to Magnus, was in his jacket pocket. “Warlock Bane and I worked together to solve the problem. After High Warlock Rey accused Warlock Bane of having something to do with it, simply out of jealousy, we decided to solve the mystery. Warlock Bane was able to tap into the residual magic residing in the corrupted ley lines, proving that the power was something greater, something more than a Warlock causing trouble.” 

“And why, High Warlock Rey, would you assume Warlock Bane was the cause of such devastating attacks?” High Warlock Devine asked.

“His father is a Prince of Hell. Not many Warlocks have the power to corrupt the ley lines so much. It was more than a coincidence that the first attack happened at the very same party where I was given his title.” The glare Lorenzo was shooting towards Magnus and Alec could kill, but they both ignored it. 

“High Warlock Rey, my bloodline does not mean I have more power than any other warlock. The only conceivable way I would have been able to corrupt the ley lines would be to make a deal with a Greater Demon, something I don’t make it a habit of doing.” Magnus explained, looking at the other High Warlocks who were nodding their heads in agreement. “After I checked the ley lines, I was able to confirm that it was not my father’s doing.”

“High Warlock Rey, I have a question for you.” High Warlock Evanichko, from Queens, asked from the end of the table. “If you did not want to get involved, even though the warlocks were attacked first, why did you decide to handle the corruption of the ley lines?” 

Before Lorenzo could speak, Alec spoke first. “Because he wanted to take the glory, to show that he was fit to be a High Warlock.” Alec tapped onto his tablet before bringing it up to the table, pressing place. “This is camera footage from The Institute that night, both in the control room and in the core.” Alec watched them quietly as they gathered around the tablet, watching the events unfold. Alec reached down, resting his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I risked my Institute and my life, as well as Warlock Banes’ to stop the corruption. We were able to flood the ley lines with Angelic power, clearing out the corruption in the entire city. Shortly after, I got word that they ley lines were safe, thanks to High Warlock Rey’s quick thinking.” Alec finished, retrieving the tablet once it was done. 

“Then we have a sincere thank you to give you Alec Lightwood, for risking so much for the warlocks. Warlock Bane, why did you let High Warlock Rey accept the credit?” High Warlock Diego asked curiously.

“If I were to admit to my actions, it may come across as combative against the new High Warlock of Brooklyn. I did not want the acknowledgment of the safety of all warlocks to be superseded by a preconceived jealousy.” Magnus admitted.

“Don’t pretend as if you did not attempt to blackmail me into submission when you wanted Magnus Bane to channel other warlocks to save one Shadowhunter. That would have put them all in danger!” Lorenzo all but shouted. 

“Mister Lightwood, is this true?” High Warlock Devine asked.

Alec nodded, honest shame covering his expression. “It was an empty threat in a moment where I let my emotions cloud my judgement in an attempt to save my parabatai, the same Shadowhunter who was under Lilith’s possession. Warlock Bane assured me that, if his plan backfired, the only one in any danger would have been him, not any willing warlocks who would have channeled their power through him.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement. “The spell I would have created would have kept the volunteers safe in my loft while I would have been up against Lilith alone.” Magnus sighed, hands twitching uselessly in the cuffs. “Obviously, High Warlock Rey reminded the warlocks under his care not to come to my aid.” 

“And then you attacked your Superior.” Lorenzo bit out through clenched teeth.

Magnus looked down. He inhaled deeply before looking back up. “I did. It was a mistake. One that I regret.” 

High Warlock Devine looked down at her list, quiet for a few minutes before looking back up. 

“It seems that we’ve covered two of the three charges. Let us move onto the third.” She finally said, causing Alec to once again reach into his folder.

“It was Warlock Bane who made the call to Catarina Loss but it was Isabelle Lightwood who asked him to on behalf of the New York Institute.” Alec explained, pulling out a couple pieces of paper. “Isabelle found Warlock Bane sitting with me in the alley where I was gravely injured. The iratze rune was activated but it was doing little to help. Isabelle’s phone was broken in the battle last night, so she asked Warlock Bane to do it for her.” He walked back over towards Magnus. “As you can see, the New York Institute paid Catarina Loss for her services. On behalf of Isabelle, I do apologize that she did not reach out to High Warlock Rey first, but…” He paused, glancing at Rey. “She had to make a quick decision and was afraid that, due to High Warlock Rey’s disagreement with Warlock Bane, that he would not be so inclined to help due to personal relationships. I take full responsibility for her breaking protocol.” 

“No matter the reason, it was still unauthorized.” Lorenzo added. “The warlocks of Brooklyn do not work for you.” 

“You’re right, they do not. As I understand it, warlocks do not rule one another. They are given free will and free choice to make decisions and take clients when they want.” Alec shot back. “Catarina Loss has been paid for services by the New York Institute for many decades. This wasn’t a favor. If Catarina Loss had declined, as she had every right to do, I would not be standing here.” 

“Thank you Mister Lightwood. If there is nothing left to say then…” High Warlock Devine began but was cut off by Lorenzo.

“Why couldn’t you do it?” He asked. Magnus and Alec looked at him curiously. “Why couldn’t you heal Mister Lightwood instead?” 

Magnus swallowed, hoping to have avoided this talk. He sat up straighter, determined not to show the fear he had been feeling inside of himself. 

“Because my magic is gone.”

Soft gasps sounded throughout the room, everyone, even Lorenzo, were rendered speechless. 

“How?” High Warlock Devine asked curiously, peering over the table. 

“Magnus was able to perform a spell that enabled him to break Lilith’s possession on my parabatai, but before he could save him, The Owl hit Magnus with a strange power.” Alec chimed in. “I admit, I was losing consciousness from my wounds but that is the only explanation we can could come up with, with this odd outcome.”

Magnus nodded. “We hit each other at the same time. I didn’t have time to think about the energy going through me from the magic because Alec was dying and I needed to help him….only, when I tried to conjure up healing magic, nothing happened.”

After removing the cuffs from Magnus’ wrists, the High Warlocks excused themselves from the room. Alec grabbed a spare chair in the corner and dragged it over so he could sit next to Magnus.

“I’m sorry you had to talk about it.” Alec said softly, placing his hand comfortingly on Magnus’ arm. 

Magnus gave Alec a knowing look, a look that meant they had more to talk about later, if there was a later. 

“I appreciate you defending me. You’re a good man, Alexander Lightwood.” 

“And so are you, Magnus Bane.” Alec leaned in closer, kissing Magnus gently on his lips. 

0000

It was nearly an hour before the High Warlocks came back into the room, taking their seats once more. 

“Warlock Magnus Bane, we have come to a decision on the points that you have been tried for today.” High Warlock Devine started, looking once against the parchment.

“You are cleared of authorizing Catarina Loss to assist the New York Institute. You are cleared of the charge of going against an order to stay out of Shadowhunter affairs as Mister Lightwood pointed out, the warlocks are under no dictatorship.” Warlock Devine could feel the steam coming off of Lorenzo without having to look at him. “We do acknowledge High Warlock Rey’s intentions to protect the warlocks of Brooklyn.” 

Alec’s hands remained clasped behind his back, squeezing tightly to resist the urge to place his hand on Magnus’ shoulder for comfort. 

“To your admittance, you did attack your Superior. We cannot ignore this fact.” Alec chanced a glance at Lorenzo, seeing the smirk on his face. “And so….” She began but she paused, looking at the others at the table who wore similar expressions; doubt. 

High Warlock Devine removed her glasses, clasping her hands together. “I cannot ignore the personal relationships between High Warlock Rey and Warlock Bane. Neither were professional in their decisions. Warlock Bane has been an integral part of this community for decades….” 

“This is outrageous! It is preposterous! We did not agree to this change.” Lorenzo argued, nearly standing up. 

“Sit down High Warlock Rey. I will not ask twice.” High Warlock Diego demanded from Lorenzo’s other side, also near standing. 

“We would send you to the Spiral Labyrinth for punishment but that it a punishment for warlocks. It seems to be that you are not one. This altercation will be recorded in your file and you are on probation. If you are able to use your magic again, you will inform the High Warlock Council of New York City and we will monitor every client. If you perform any magic for yourself or for your friends, you will keep a log for us to check.” High Warlock Devine explained. 

“He gets to walk away from all this?” Lorenzo asked, completely red in the face. 

“As I stated, we took in all of the facts from tonight, some more enlightening than others. Warlock Bane saved the warlocks of New York City while you chose to take the credit. You lied to everyone.” High Warlock Devine countered, turning to look at Lorenzo. “I can’t think of no worse punishment for a warlock than to lose their magic. Magnus is being punished to the highest degree. We’re done here. Thank you, Mister Lightwood with your assistance with the ley lines and thank you, Warlock Magnus Bane for your honesty.” 

Alec nodded, moving towards the door as Magnus stood up to walk out towards him. Alec reached over, taking Magnus’ hand in his. 

0000

The moment they’d stepped into the loft, Alec’s exhaustion showed itself, causing him to sway slightly where he stood. Magnus moved to his side immediately and helped him towards the bed. 

Alec laid on his back as he waited for Magnus to join him. Magnus had a skin routine he would do every night but without his magic, it took a little longer than he thought. Magnus gave up halfway through, also beyond exhausted. 

He crawled into the bed, curling into Alec’s good side. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist, turning his head so he could meet Magnus’ lips halfway; a familiar gesture that both of them did without thinking about it. 

“Are you sure we did the right thing? Lying to them?” Magnus asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Magnus propping himself up by his arm so he could look down into Alec’s face. 

Alec let out a deep exhale. “I know it’s wrong but I’m selfish enough to lie if it means keeping you safe.” 

“But what about Isabelle? And Catarina?” Magnus asked, leaning down and kissing Alec’s chest just below his collarbone. 

“They were more than willing. Lorenzo is out to get you for personal reasons. We weren’t going to let him get away with this. Trust me, we’re all in agreement with our story.” Alec smiled at Magnus, bringing his other arm around so his hand could move alone Magnus’ side. 

“And what about my magic loss?” Magnus inquired. 

“It’s been almost 24 hours since you lost it. You haven’t been able to think about it...I didn’t think you wanted the first conversation you had about it being on a warlock trial.” Alec admitted. 

“You’re right.” Magnus said. “Thank you.” Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec on his lips again. “I was so worried about you. When I saw you in that alley….” Magnus stopped his train of thought, the look on his face haunted in the memory of fearing he’d been too late, which he almost had been. 

“Hey…” Alec said, placing his hand on Magnus’ cheek to get his attention. “I’m okay...I’m here, with you. Thanks to you.” 

Magnus leaned down, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, his arm moving over Alec’s chest. Alec moved his hand up and down Magnus’ back, his touch lighter than usual, though Magnus figured it was due to the weakness in that hand from his earlier injury.

“When you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll be ready to listen.” Alec said quietly, his arms squeezing Magnus comfortingly closer to himself. 

Magnus sighed. “I’m not sure how to talk about it.” 

“Is your...immortality gone too?” Alec asked, unable to stop the question from leaving his mouth. 

“I’m not sure. Magic to a warlock is like having an important organ. One that can’t just...be removed. Asmodeus only agreed to the deal, he didn’t give me any specifics.” Magnus answered him honestly, the same question having circled in his mind ever since he felt his magic leave him. 

“If an important organ is gone, the body dies.” Alec mumbled, his voice filled with stress. “Does it hurt?” 

Magnus shook his head against Alec’s chest. “No...it doesn’t hurt. It’s just...gone.” 

Magnus lifted back up so he could see Alec’s face. “Don’t be afraid because I’m not either.” He kissed Alec again. “If my immortality is gone, then I want to take each day at a time and appreciate it. I want to appreciate my time with you.” Magnus could see the conflict in Alec’s eyes, wishing he could take that away from him. He was sure Alec didn’t fully believe him, that he knew Magnus was scared of the uncertainty. 

He laid back down on Alec’s chest, reveling in the warmth and comfort that Alec always brought him.

Alec stared at the ceiling, his mind spinning in all different directions. Would Magnus be okay without his magic? Was his immortality gone? Would the loss of magic kill him? Was he a mundane? Would he grow old? 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Magnus mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry.” Alec whispered, turning his head, pressing his nose into Magnus’ hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. “Goodnight Magnus.”

“Goodnight Alexander.” 

0000

Two days later, Alec finally made his way back to The Institute, knowing he had duties he could no longer neglect. He kept an eye on Magnus while they were together, trying to gauge how he was feeling. Magnus claimed he was alright but when he thought Alec wasn’t looking, he could see his face fall. It only added fuel to Alec’s fire to get his magic back. Alec was reluctant to leave Magnus alone but after being assured that Catarina would be stopping by, he left.

After filling out reports, Alec changed and made his way towards the training room, anxious to shoot his bow. He knew his strength in his hand and arm would be weak but he was determined to build up his strength. 

He knew it was at a time during the day where most of the Shadowhunters would be out on patrol so it would be empty. He had considered going to the roof but figured he needed to be closer to his office, just in case.

As he walked into the training room, he heard the distinct sound of grunting and something being hit. Curious, Alec followed the sound around the corner. 

Unsurprised, Alec watched as Jace beat the living Hell out of a punching bag. Alec was pretty sure it was new, however, Jace was wearing it down enough that it would need replacing. 

Jace paused, back tense. 

Alec waited patiently for Jace to turn around, knowing his parabatai had no choice in the matter. 

When he finally did, Jace seemed to be unable to look at him. 

“Jace…” Alec began, their bond having snapped back into place at some point after the possession was removed from Jace and Alec’s recovery that night. 

“I was finishing up...I’ll just get out of the way.” Jace began, making a beeline towards the door but Alec stopped him, putting his arm out to grab Jace’s shoulder.

“We need to talk.” Alec started, moving so he was blocking Jace from another attempted escape. 

Jace stood there, reminding Alec of Jace when he first came to live with his family. Alec had seen him before he’d been brought to his parents. He had been playing hide and seek with Izzy and saw him coming through the portal. Jace had looked terrified, eyes cast down, shaking. 

Jace lifted his head a little, his eyes brimming with tears. Alec dropped his bow, pulling Jace into a hug. Jace wrapped his arms around Alec, tucking his face into Alec’s neck. He could feel him shaking but he held tight, feeling his own tears welling in his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault, Jace.” Alec said, giving him a squeeze before letting go. 

“I couldn’t stop Alec. I tried...I tried so hard.” Jace choked, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“I know. And you would have if you could.” Alec reassured him. “Please Jace, don’t blame yourself because no one else does.” 

Jace looked down again, sniffling.

“It’s my fault that Magnus lost his magic. How can you even look at me?” Jace asked, his voice full of shame. 

“Magnus made a choice to save his friend, to right a wrong that wasn’t his.” Alec explained. “Magnus is alive and he’s going to be fine.” The last part Alec wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or Jace more. 

Jace reached up, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face. 

“We’re going to get Clary back. We’re going to find her, together.” Alec informed him, causing the blond to snap his head up to look at him. 

Alec held out his hand, waiting for Jace to take it. Jace hesitated for a few seconds but then relented, clasping his hand in Alec’s. 

“Together.” Jace agreed, his eyes blazing with a tint of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with this ending, as I'm so tempted to keep going but it was meant to just be a canon divergence of the last couple episodes, eluding into the future of what's to come. 
> 
> I originally wanted to add a bit in where Magnus notices his hair is starting to gray but then I'd feel compelled to keep writing so I made myself stop. I also didn't see the Warlock Council trial taking place either but it just naturally flowed with where I was writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm eager to get back to my longer fics which have been put on a slight hiatus. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
